thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Resource and Sagacity
'Resource and Sagacity '''is the sixth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Oliver is a Great Western tank engine. The Other Railway wanted to scrap him, so he ran away. Isabel, his faithful coach came too, and so did Toad, a brake van. At the last moment they were nearly caught, but Douglas saved them. The Fat Controller was pleased, and said that when Oliver was mended he could help Duck with his Branch Line. "We'll give you Great Western colors, like Duck," he said kindly. "That will help you forget your troubles." "Oh, thank you, Sir," said Oliver happily. Duck's Branch starts from the Big Station. When Oliver started work, he often met other engines there. They all wanted to know about his adventures. "Amazing!" Henry remarked. "Oliver," said James, "has resource . . . " " . . . and sagacity," put in Gordon. "He is an example to us all." "You're too kind," giggled Oliver modestly. But he was only a tank engine after all. No big engine had ever said admiring things to him before. I'm sorry to say that it made him puffed up in the smokebox. The Fat Controller rescued another coach, called Dulcie. She trundled along with Isabel. Oliver sang "Oh Isabel's a funny coach and so is Dulcie too. If I didn't look after them, they'd not know what to do!" "Just listen to him. Just listen to him," twittered Dulcie. "He's proud, he's concieted; he's heading for trouble," Isabel sadly replied. "I feel it in my frames," she shrieked as they rounded a curve. Oliver just laughed. "Henry says I'm amazing. He's right. What do I care for trouble. I just push it aside." All trucks are badly behaved, but ballast trucks are worst of all. Donald, Douglas, and Duck warned Oliver about this. "You think I can't manage," he said huffily. "Gordon knows better. He says I'm sagacious." "You may be 'goodgracious', but . . ." "Say no more, Duck. It's mebbe a peety, but the wee engine'll juist ha ta learrn." Today, Oliver took the trucks by himself for the first time. He pulled loaded ones to a siding and pushed "empties" to the Chute. Then he came back full of confidence to take the loaded ones away. The loaded trucks were comfortable, and didn't want to move. They had just realized, too, that they had a different engine. "Duck, we know," they grumbled, "and Donald and Douglas. What right has Oliver to poke his funnel in here?" "Look sharp!" puffed Oliver. "Smartly there!" "That's not the way to speak! Pay him out!" The trucks moved off easily, and Oliver thought he had them in control. "Trucks," he told himself proudly, "daren't play tricks on ME! I'll arrange them on the middle road, and start away as soon as Duck arrives. I can't understand why he says they're so troublesome." They reached the station throat. Oliver's brakes came on with a groan. But brakes were useless against loaded surging trucks. They pushed foward yelling, "ON! ON! ON!" Oliver fought hard, but still they forced him on, and on, and on. Their effort slackened at last. "I'm winning," he gasped. "If only . . ." But it was too late. One moment his rear wheels were on the rails; the next, they had none, and he was bunker down in the turntable well, with a deluge of ballast all round him. When Duck arrived, he was stopped outside the station, and flagged to the platform. He surveyed the wreckage. "Hullo Oliver!" he remarked. "Are you being a 'goodgracious' engine? Beg pardon, of course, but we don't really like that sort of surprise. Donald and Douglas will miss their turntable." Later that day, Donald and Douglas spoke pungently in Scots, and the Fat Controller spoke pointedly in English. All three left Oliver in no doubt, that so far from being sagacious, he was a very silly engine. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Donald *Oliver *Isabel and Dulcie *Douglas (non-speaking role) *Sir Topham Hatt (non-speaking role) *Rex (cameo) *Bert (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *Alice and Mirabel (cameo) Trivia *This episode is based off the story of the same name from "Oliver the Western Engine" by the Rev. W. Awdry. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes